First Meeting
by written1by1
Summary: Dick and Wally meet way before the team was ever even thought of, but not under normal circumstances. ...Not Slash I promise!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, I should be working on some other stories but I've been working on this one for a while so I hope you like it. Leave a review if you feel like it, you'll make me smile!

I do not own Young Justice, oh and does anyone know why we cannot chose a character of Dick/Robin just Nightwing?

It was a cool spring day when Dick Grayson found himself roaming around the shadier parts of Gotham. Now, if his family was anywhere near normal, he would be running away from his current position as fast as his little feet could carry him, but of course he wasn't normal. Dick knew that he could handle anyone who decided to bother him, but his nerves were still jumping. He was on his first solo mission so he couldn't afford to mess this up.

Dick had walked for a few hours already when three men suddenly came up behind him. They called out to him to stop, the one in front was tall to the young boy at around six four, his black hair fell haphazardly around his shoulders and his dark green eyes would have bored holes in Dick's skull if he were Superman. He was the first to speak, "Hey kid, where you goin'?"

"Places." Dick shrugged before attempting to step around the men.

"What's a kid like you doin' goin' places on your own 'round here?" The second man drawled, this one had medium length greasy black hair and his breath smelt like something was rotting in there.

"I ran away from home, get out of my way." Dick told them.

"We have a place you can stay kid, come on." The other two men went behind Dick to make him follow their apparent leader.

"Where are we going?" The young acrobat asked.

"Our place," One of the guys behind Dick told him vaguely. "Hey kid what's your name?"

"My dad always called me a Dick."

"Alright Dick, let's get in my car here and then we'll head over to our place." The first guys ordered walking up to a black van. He opened the side of the cliché vehicle to reveal a kid straining to get to the door.

"Uh, I got to go." Dick said quickly, making a lame attempt to get out of the area and running straight into guy number three.

"No you don't, get in there." The guy shoved the young kid into the van followed closely by the second guy. Dick found two other kids in the back, chained to the side of the car. One was cowering in the corner; he had to be only seven or eight, tears were streaming down his face unchecked and his short blond hair stood up awkwardly when he lifted his head. The other boy was older, maybe around twelve or thirteen and was pulling on his chains valiantly despite the blood dripping from his wrists. Dick was put next to the struggling red head and found his green eyes glazed over with pain and a grimace on his face. Once the guy had Dick 'securely' chained he whacked the struggling boy upside his head telling him, "Stop you can't get out."

Dick had to hide a smirk as the older boy stuck his tongue out at the man. The man just went to the front of the van to talk to the other men. Dick looked over at the other boy, he felt like he knew him from somewhere. "Hi."

"Hello." The boy returned the greeting, his voice betraying how much his wrists were hurting.

"You should stop that; you can't get out that way unless you broke your thumbs." Dick informed him, at the quizzical look the boy shot him he added, "I saw it on TV."

"Well I have to do something; my Uncle will be looking for me." The boy said stubbornly.

"Where'd you get caught?"

"Somewhere around where you were, my family was walking around the city and my Uncle and I smelt some food around the corner. While he was paying for it those guys surprised me and took me into this van." The boy explained.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here." Dick stated. "I'm Dick."

"Wally, how'd you get nabbed?" The boy, Wally, had finally stopped pulling on the chains.

"I ran away and was stupid enough to let them surround me." Dick shrugged.

"Why aren't you trying to get away?" Wally asked.

"It's not worth it to get worked up, someone will get us eventually."

"I guess, but I'm not good with waiting. Where are they taking us anyway?"

"Probably some abandoned warehouse, everyone in Gotham uses the same hideouts. You'd think they would learn." Sure enough, a few minutes later the three boys were unloaded and led into an old warehouse. They were thrown into a small, dark room filled with the sounds of whimpering boys before the door was slammed behind their backs. Dick led Wally to the back of the room, skillfully dodging all the boys sprawled across the floor by sound alone.

"Where are we going?" Wally asked.

"Away from the door, we don't want to be the first those guys get to when they come back." Dick whispered, trying to not scare the other kids in the room. The two sat down in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall and each other.

"So what now?"

"Now we wait for someone to save us." Dick said. He reached into his pocket to activate the transmitter hidden in the fabric.

"Who's going to come?" Wally muttered dejectedly.

"Batman won't let them get away with this." The young vigilante told him.

"Batman? The Flash is way cooler, he'll save us first." Wally challenged loudly.

"You forget, this is Batman's city, why would Flash be here? Anyway, Batman is much cooler." Dick argued.

"No way, Flash can run around the world!"

"But Batman can take down people like the Joker!"

"You're forgetting the coolest superhero of all, Superman." One of the other kids in the room said quietly testing if they would mind the objection.

"No, Green Lantern is the best!" Another one said. Soon everyone was arguing about which superhero was best and they were able to forget a little bit about their current predicament. In the dark, Dick was smiling, proud of himself for turning a room full of scared kids into a heated discussion on something everyone knew about.

"Who's the worst villain?" Dick asked after the conversation died down.

"Count Vertigo!"

"That monkey dude!"

"Joker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Those ice people!"

"There are tons of ice people, which one?"

"I don't know." Soon it turned into a talk about the names of all the different ice villains in the world.

"Guys, I think someone's coming." One boy near the door said, quieting everyone instantly.

…..

Bruce was sitting in the Bat-cave, anxiously waiting for a signal from his little bird. To say he was nervous would be an understatement; Dick had become Robin almost a year ago and he wasn't sure sending Dick off on his own was the best idea. A burst of wind knocked the Dark Knight out of his thoughts; he turned around simultaneously pulling his cowl over his worried eyes. "What do you want Flash?"

"Someonestolemynephew!" Flash yelled as he paced around the cave.

"Slow down and say that again." Batman sighed.

"I was downtown and someone stole Wally!" Flash explained stopping in front of Batman, his body vibrating.

"Why were you here in the first place?" Batman asked.

"Wally's father had business in Gotham and he brought the whole family, so I tagged along. I didn't want Wally to get into any trouble. He was right behind me and when I turned around he was gone!" Flash started pacing again.

"There have been a string of incidents similar to yours. They don't seem to have any preference as to who they take as long as they're male, so far ten boys not including Wally have been taken." Batman told him.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" The speedster demanded.

"I am, I am working on this situation as we speak." Batman informed his worried friend.

"How, you are sitting here talking to me. I know you're the greatest detective but even you would be busy if you were actually looking into it!" Flash yelled.

"Despite what it may seem, I am working on it. My partner is undercover and is working on infiltrating the kidnapper's base." Batman told the worried speedster.

"You're partner? You mean Robin?" Flash asked, at the Dark Knight's nod he exploded, "You sent your sidekick by himself to get kidnapped!"

"He is more than capable of handling himself." Bruce told him just as much as he told himself. "Once he gets to the other kids he'll activate a tracer and then I'll go get them."

"I'm coming."

"No you're not; you'll just slow me down."

"You're forgetting who you're talking to. Besides my sidekick's in there too, I'm going."

"I know exactly who I'm talking to, you'll slow me down." Bruce growled, then added as a side note, "Wally might not like being called a sidekick soon you should get used to the idea of having a partner. Dick and I had that conversation a while ago, he was very adamant about it."

"Wally's not like that."

"Oh you'd be surprised." At that point a loud beeping filled the cave.

"Where's the bomb?"

"It's the tracer I gave Dick. He's in the warehouse district." Flash darted out of the cave, but came back before Bruce could get into the Bat-mobile.

"Where is that?"

"Get in, you aren't rushing off just to run into a trap or alert them that we are there." Flash sighed but hopped into the car just before it sped out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Before I forget like last time, I want to thank my awesome beta BecauseI'mBatman for helping me out, oh and xLittleMissReality for help on the first chapter. Now, thanks so much for the alerts and reviews you all make me smile. I must say possibly my favorite review was simply the word 'cool' I don't know why. So leave a simple one word review and make my day… please?_

_I do NOT own Young Justice!_

The eerie silence was broken by the soft thud of a few pairs of feet heading towards the room. Wally clung to Dick, who oddly wasn't freaking out like everyone else. The thuds stopped and the door opened with a soft click. As the door opened Wally felt Dick's body tense, but it wasn't in the same way he thought his muscles were. Dick seemed to be getting ready to fight the feminine form standing in the doorway.

"Oh, boys, who's ready to relocate?" The girl asked drawing out the first two words as five guys began going around the room tying up their captives with thick rope and taping their mouths. "Speed it up, we've been here too long." She snapped.

Wally struggled as one guy tried to restrain him, but calmed down after being slapped full force against the face. Dick had to stop himself from defending his friend despite how badly he wanted to. When the man got to Dick he let the ties come on easily but said, "If you're going to tape me, do you think you could at least use anything but the standard grey? It's getting really boring."

"A smart aleck, huh? I'll show you what I do to…" The guy started.

"Remember what I said, dear, don't hurt the children." The girl ordered sweetly but with a commanding undertone. With a disappointed sigh, the man just taped Dick's mouth and walked away. Once everyone was tied, the men each picked two kids up before walking out of the room, leaving only Dick and Wally sitting with the female in the room. She had striking red hair as well as a curvaceous body and was pacing around the room; she kept staring at Dick though. Dick returned the stare but his held a little more malice. "Where are those idiots?"

Finally, her nerves failed her; she came over to the boys and untied their legs. "Let's go." She ordered. Both friends stubbornly stayed on the floor. "Fine, I'll make you." Wally made a sound of protest as a plant grew underneath them and began to move them out into the large empty space of the warehouse. Sounds of a scuffle could be heard from outside the door. With a quiet curse, Ivy had the plant move them up to the ceiling towards a small window.

Dick heard the faint sound of an approaching helicopter and his eyes widened. He started struggling against his bindings and working his way towards the end of the plant. Before he could get away a vine tangled his legs and surrounded his body. Dick heard a soft crack, he instantly knew what it was and that all hope was lost.

"Now, now, we can't have you falling to your death. Besides, then you'll miss all the fun." Her fingers traced Dick's face before she turned away. The window was broken with a swift kick, the glass flying everywhere as a strong wind blew into the room. Vines worked against the wind to place the two boys into the waiting helicopter, Ivy wasn't far behind. Just as they turned to leave Dick heard someone call out for Wally.

….

The Bat mobile barreled through the streets, Batman setting a nearly direct route to the warehouse. Unfortunately, halfway there the heroes came upon a burning building. Flash sighed, "We can't leave this."

The Dark Knight solemnly stopped the car and launched into action. The scene was void of first responders despite the intensity of the blaze. "Flash, see if you can find anyone on the top floors," Batman ordered. In a flash the speedster was on the top floors searching each room for any signs of life. Just before he was about to leave the building he heard a cry, he followed the sound to find a young teen clinging to her handicapped mother.

"Are you two hurt?" Flash asked.

"We're okay, but the elevator is shut down and I cannot get down. My daughter refuses to leave me." The older wheelchair bound woman explained fairly calmly.

"I'll carry you both, hop on." Flash turned his back to the teen, waiting for her to hop on.

Before long the speedster had the girl on his back and the woman in his arms. Just as Flash got out of the building it collapsed. The speedster deposited the two girls on the back of an ambulance that had gotten there sometime while he was in the blaze. He whipped his head around to find the dark hero, but couldn't find any sign of him.

Raising a hand to his ear to activate his com he asked, "Batman, are you there?"

"I rescued two kids just as the floors started caving; we're in the next building. I'll be out in a minute and then we can go." True to his word, Batman appeared within the minute with two young kids clinging to his arms. Batman walked over to the row of emergency vehicles to deposit the crying kids before running to the Bat mobile, followed closely by Flash.

"Come on, can't this thing go any faster?" Flash whined as the car sped through the dirty streets of Gotham faster than before.

"You're worse than Robin." Batman sighed, "Listen, when we get there you can't go rushing in. I have no clue who's behind this so we have no way of knowing what'll be waiting for us. You cannot go rushing in like you normally would, this isn't your city. There could be all sorts of trip wires or traps that you won't see if you go in without me."

"Alright, but I'm not going to spend on hour for you to check out a door. Wally and all those other boys are trapped and scared, we need to save them," Flash reasoned.

"All I need is a minute and then we'll go get them." The two shared a nod as the Bat mobile slid to a halt. They both jumped out, Flash running circles around the car for something to do while Batman did a quick scan of the warehouse.

"Can we go in yet?" The speedster whined.

"Ye… did you hear that?" Around the corner there was the sound of a car door opening and a few thuds.

"Hear what? Hey, where'd you go?" He caught sight of the last flick of the Dark Knight's cape as he rounded the corner and raced after him.

They saw five goons loading kids into the standard black van all kidnappers had. Three had kids on their shoulders while two stood guard on either side of the door. Batman launched into action immediately, he knocked out the first guard but the second jumped on him as he was tying up the first's hands. He easily freed himself from the man's grip, flipping the man over his shoulder.

Flash worked on getting the kids out of danger and out of the van. He brought each one behind the resident hero's car and took the tape off before rushing back to get the next kid. Once all ten kids were sitting safely with their mouths un-taped, Flash worked on their ties.

Police cars started to show up halfway through and took over Flash's job. He ran over to the Dark Knight, but stopped at the sound of a helicopter. Seeing it come up to a window and open the door, Flash burst into the building just in time to see Wally disappear. He couldn't stop himself from calling out, "Wally!"

Before he could go running after his nephew, a plant wrapped around his legs and lifted him to the ceiling. "Batman!" Flash called; outraged that he couldn't get out of this without hurting himself.

When Batman finally came in it took him a second to find the speedster, he looked up with what those closest to him would call an amused expression. "At least now we know who's behind this."

"We've got bigger issues. For one, I'm hanging twenty feet in the air!" Flash exclaimed.

"There's an even bigger one, she still has the boys," Batman growled.

"What does she even want with them?"

"I'm not sure." With that he threw a bat-a-rang to sever the vine before grappling into the air to catch the speedster before he could fall too far.

"Thanks."

With a grunt Batman stalked back to his car.

"So, what now?" Flash asked, already sitting shotgun by the time the other hero opened the door.

"Now we find them," Batman growled.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've been swamped with work and school and music. But I managed to finish this finally, yay! Thanks for all your reviews and alerts, and a special thanks to BecauseI'mBatman for betaing this!_

_I wish I owned Young Justice cause then I could afford a car. Oh well, onto the story!_

Wally had backed up into a corner as soon as he was released from the vines, fear seeping off of him in waves; Dick followed but his mind was racing and his face blank. He was trying to come up with a way to contact his mentor, but was coming up sorely blank. He looked over at his friend shaking in the corner—no, not shaking—_vibrating!_ Dick's mind couldn't help but jump to conclusions, and then the rational side kicked in to look for proof.

"Hey, Wally, where do you come from?" Dick asked suddenly, sliding up next to his friend.

"Central City, my dad had to come to Gotham for work and brought us along. I wish he hadn't then I wouldn't be here," Wally told him.

"That's why you're favorite hero is Flash," Dick stated. "I hear he can go faster than sound."

"Faster than light," Wally corrected automatically. "His sidekick can't go as fast though, he can hardly break the sound barrier," Wally added sounding a little bitter.

"Have you met them?" The bird asked.

"Once or twice, they're pretty cool." Wally was clearly deflecting.

"I can imagine." Dick smirked, taking Wally's answers as enough proof. He couldn't believe Kid Flash got kidnapped, he would have thought that a speedster would be fast enough to avoid getting caught.

"You live in Gotham right? Ever met Batman and Robin?" Wally asked.

"No, I try to stay away from the crazies that those guys fight and they don't tend to stick around, once they contain the guys they disappear," the bird told him.

"Ha, I told you Flash was better!" Wally yelled triumphantly.

"Dude, shush you don't want Ivy to get angry at us!" Dick chastised.

Wally's face paled at that realization, his stomach then let out a large growl. "Oops, I guess it's time to eat." Wally went to look for food but found his pockets empty.

"Here, I have a protein bar," Dick offered slipping the bar into the red head's hands.

"Thanks, man," Wally said before ripping open the wrapper and taking a huge bite.

Dick felt the helicopter slowing as Wally finished off the food. The floor tilted as the helicopter banked right to line up with the helipad. Ivy dragged both boys out by their wrists as soon as they touched down. She pulled the stumbling boys into the center of her favorite green house before they were tethered to the ground by a few vines.

"Ready for the fun part?" Ivy asked coming towards the boys.

"I'm sure whatever you think is fun is not going to be fun for us, so no I'm not ready," Dick answered unable to hold back the retort.

"Watch that mouth of yours, you'll scare your friend. But you can say all you'll like, I'll cure you of that flaw soon enough," Ivy drawled, running a finger over the young boy's cheek.

….

"How are we supposed to find them? They were taken by a helicopter!" Flash yelled at the Dark Knight.

"Well, if you had gotten your head in the game you could've followed them. Now we'll have to find another way to get them," Batman growled.

"Didn't you put a tracer on your kid?" Flash asked.

"It broke when Ivy put her vines around him," Batman said.

"I would've thought you had planned for everything with your bird flying solo and all," Flash muttered defeated.

"We had thought that it was just people trying to earn a buck, I didn't expect Ivy to be involved; she has been lying low and ignoring most of the activity in the city," Batman growled, angry with himself.

"How can he just be gone, he was so close." Flash deflated.

"We'll get him back; you just have to be patient." Batman placed a hand on the speedster's shoulder.

"So what are we going to do now?" The speedster asked.

"I'm going to visit some of Ivy's normal hang outs; you are going to run around the world a few times to get out your anger," Batman ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do and you have to be angry too! Why do I have to go away while you get to search for our protégés?" Flash yelled way too loud for the enclosed space of the Bat-mobile.

"I can tell you what to do when it involves one of my villains, and I am able to control my emotions better than you," The Dark Knight explained as he pulled over. "Now get going and meet me back in the cave when you are in better control."

"You better find them, Bruce," Flash said before opening the door and zipping away.

"I will." The young man promised to the empty air.

Flash ran as fast as he could go as he finished his first lap around the planet, he shut out all other thoughts from his mind except keeping a steady pace. After another two laps he let himself think about his nephew; Wally would find it so cool to be going this fast. He made a mental note to take the young speedster on a run like this someday soon; that is of course if they saved him.

By the fifth lap he was slowing slightly but still not as calm as he would like to be. The speedster continued his dash but felt like someone was following him, he looked behind figuring no one could get this fast but him. To his surprise, Superman was struggling behind him just barely staying at the speed. Flash slowed down enough to make it a bearable pace for the man of steel and waited for him to say something.

"What's gotten you so worked up? I've seen you pass by five times already," The newcomer asked.

"Just something with Wally, I'm working on it," Flash told him vaguely.

"How are you working on it if you are running around the world?" Superman cocked his head in mock confusion.

"Ha ha, I'm working with Batman on this one," The speedster revealed.

"What happened?" Superman switched into serious mode, anything involving the Bat was dangerous business.

"Wally and Dick got kidnapped."

"Can I help?"

"I think Bruce is going crazy enough working with me, I don't think he could stand both of us. I need to get him back, Clark, I don't want to waste any time in getting him back."

"Well then why don't you get back to help?" Superman suggested.

"I think I will, thanks Supes." Flash nodded in thanks before veering off of his path to head back to Gotham.

Flash ran into the Bat's city stopping only to prevent a simple mugging for a few seconds before making it into the cave. The vast underground base was empty leaving the speedster to wander aimlessly about; he spent a lot of time looking at the various souvenirs the bats had collected.

"Find anything interesting?" Batman's dark voice asked from behind Flash.

"Yeah, you have a dinosaur," Flash told him.

"You better not have broken anything," Batman growled before turning around to make his way over to the main computer.

"Did you find anything?" Flash asked hopefully.

"I checked her recent hideouts and nothing was there but I ran into one of her normal lackeys. He said she was heading over to one of the new greenhouses," Batman told him. "Three have just opened recently, one can be ruled out because it only holds bamboo which isn't her style. The other two we should check out, together."

"So let's get going." Flash ran over to the Bat-mobile.

"You're worse than Robin," Batman muttered just loud enough for the other hero to hear.

"If you think he's bad you should see Wally," Flash answered mockingly.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay guys so sorry for the longish wait it was the end of school time so sorry again, anyway I hope you guys like it! Oh and thanks to my beta BecauseI'mBatman.

I will never own Young Justice.

"What are you up to Ivy?" Dick spat.

"My, my, little boy, you sound just like a certain little bird I know. Are you a fan?" Ivy teased, playing with the boy's hair.

"Leave Dick alone!" Wally cried.

"Dick?" Ivy looked down to get a better look at her captive. "You wouldn't happen to be Dick Grayson, would you? Yes, I think you are, now isn't that just pleasing. Little Brucie will have fun with what I've had planned." The woman smiled a smile to rival the Joker's at the bird before turning away.

She went over to a giant plant with what looked like warts all over it. Her hands caressed the plant before she skillfully cut off two of the warts. The plant seemed to growl in protest but soon settled down as Ivy walked over to Wally.

"No please, I don't like warts!" Wally said, struggling against his bonds.

"It's not the wart you should be afraid of. The spores in here are my new creation; they work especially well on little boys," Ivy explained, she ripped open the spore and at the same time stomped on the speedster's foot so he would breath in the spores.

She tried the same thing on the bird but had to resort to hitting somewhere else to get the gasp needed. "How can you hold your breath for so long?"

"Grew up in a circus, you learn things there," Dick answered with a smirk that was soon replaced with a blank face.

"Now, the two of you have a very important mission for me. Red head, you are going to go cause trouble for the police somehow so that Dick and I can do something important." Ivy sent Wally off and he ran off at the pace of a varsity track runner, puzzling Ivy but she brushed it off quickly and turned to the acrobat. "Now Dickie Darling, you are going to go rob the Gotham City Bank okay? Get as much money as you can and then get right back here."

Dick disappeared out of the green house and down the street, expertly ducking into the shadows when one passed overhead before continuing on his way. A few minutes later he slipped past Wally smashing through the windows of all the shops on Main Street.

Wally heard police sirens and ran at a normal pace; soon the cops had him surrounded. The speedster reached down to pick up a loose shard of glass. Simultaneously, the cops picked their guns up and aimed at the boy.

Wally shook his head, feeling like a fog was slowly lifting. The first thing he noticed was his bleeding hand holding a piece of glass. He dropped the shard quickly before realizing people were shouting at him. The speedster felt like fainting when he realized the people yelling at him were police and he was surrounded.

"Uh, guys, I think we have a misunderstanding," Wally said, putting his hands up.

"I don't think we do, you were the one smashing windows," one of the middle cops growled.

"I did what? Okay, guys, we definitely have a misunderstanding here, I don't even know how I got here," Wally told them.

Before the cops could answer a gun shot rang out across the street leaving Wally just the second he needed to zip away. Wally stopped in an abandoned alley to quickly change into his Kid Flash uniform before trying to find his Uncle.

…..

Batman was leading the way over the roof tops with Flash close on his heels. The two past the police surrounding a boy neither really paying attention to it, a few minutes later Batman stopped.

"Hey, Bats, what's up?" Flash asked, almost running into the Dark Knight.

"I thought I saw Robin, but it must've been nothing—let's keep going," Batman answered.

Just before the two made it to the greenhouse a yellow blur passed in the street. "Kid Flash!" The speedster yelled. "Be right back, Bats." Batman found himself alone for five seconds before the new speedster showed up.

"Oh my god, it's _the_ Batman!" Kid Flash gasped and hid behind his Uncle. "He's going to fry me with his scary vision."

Batman just raised an eyebrow, waiting for Flash to explain. "In Central stories kind of get exaggerated in schools. Kid he doesn't have any powers; he's just really good at what he does," Flash told the boy pushing out from behind him despite the boy's protests.

"Enough, where were you?" Batman asked.

"In this forest kinda thing that was indoors," the younger speedster told them.

"A Greenhouse?" Flash asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's the word. There was another boy there too. He had like black hair and was really short and brave, he talked back to the plant girl and wasn't scared at all and he likes Batman not the Flash which doesn't seem right although he is from Gotham and he made all the kids in the dark room calm down by talking about heroes and villains, he's my new friend with a funny name, it's Dick, see it's funny because—" Only then did Wally realize the glare Batman was giving him, it wasn't the worst glare but it still made him shut up.

"Do you know what happened to Dick?" Flash prodded.

"Um… I don't really remember anything after the plant girl stepped on my foot until I was surrounded by police," the red head answered.

"We have to go; someone just broke into the Gotham City bank," Batman told the two, already moving.

"Do you know who?" Flash asked.

"No, Gordon just said to get over there," Batman growled before launching off the rooftop.

"Follow me; we're going on the road," Flash instructed his partner before running off after the bat. Wally found himself alone for a second before dashing off after his Uncle coming to the conclusion that this city scared him.

"Hey, Kid, are you okay? You seem a little jumpy?" Flash asked as the yellow clad boy as he caught up to him.

"This city kinda creeps me out," KF told him.

"It does that to everyone, just don't let Batman see you shaken up or he'll kick you out of his city," Flash advised.

"But doesn't he know everything? He probably knows we're talking about him right now!"

"He probably knows that anyone who doesn't live here is a little scared of this city so all you need to do is stop vibrating and stand tall. That should be enough to convince him that you are worthy of being in his city."

"If this is his city, does that mean Central is yours? And what about me, is Central my city too? And does Robin share the city with Batman? Is it like cut into halves, one for each of them?"

"We'll talk about this later but yes for everything except the cut in half part," Flash said before they stopped in front of the bank. Dozens of cop cars had gathered around the front, police had set up a blockade to prevent people from getting into the area. Flash led his partner into the area to where he saw Batman talking to an older man he assumed was Gordon.

"I'm Commissioner Gordon, it's nice to meet you Flash… and Flash Boy?" Gordon greeted.

"It's Kid Flash and hello," Wally said quickly.

"So what exactly is going on?" Flash asked.

"A boy is robbing the bank, we have sealed off all escape routes but we can't catch the boy," the commissioner told them.

"And why is this boy so hard to get?" Batman growled.

"It's Dick Grayson."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long update waiting time thing, I've been really busy. You'd think with the end of school my life would get easier but no, work started and I've devoted most of my time to playing my sax so I can hopefully get into a good college. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and I'm hoping you like this.

"Who's Dick Grayson?" Wally asked, looking to his uncle for an answer.

"He's an orphaned circus boy living with Bruce Wayne." Flash answered clearly not giving the full story.

"So why can't they get him?" Kid Flash tilted his head.

"He's an acrobat, one of the best and can find anything to use to help him flip around. He spends most of his time in the rafters and near the ceiling if there are none, heights don't scare him seeing as he was raised on the trapeze. This kid is good, and won't be caught unless he wants to be." Batman told the ignorant speedster.

"Oh." Was the only thing Wally could think of saying.

"We'll get him; just keep your men out of the building and on all exits and surrounding roof tops." Batman ordered.

"Roof tops?" The commissioner shook his head in disbelief but didn't argue with the Bat.

Batman led the other two heroes into the grand entrance hall of the bank. Once the doors shut Flash put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "We'll find him B."

Instead of an answer, Batman shook off the speedster's hand and began searching the chandeliers for any signs of movement. "He's too smart to be hiding in the open, even if it is that far up. Kid Flash, go search the air vents."

"What? How could Dick even get into the air vents? He's younger than I am! Are there even air vents in here?" Wally protested.

"It's a bad habit of his." Batman almost smiled at the memories of trying to find his bird.

"So, air vents it is." Flash pushed his sidekick toward the nearest opening, grabbing tools from the Bat as he passed. "Just go through the building quickly and if you see any sign of the kid come back as fast as you can while still being quiet to tell us, got it?"

"Yeah sure, I get the bad job while you guys actually get to go looking for him." Wally sighed, taking the tools.

"There is a good chance that you will run into him, if you do keep him in the vents, don't let him get into an open area. He will be able to fight you and if he is able to access his training take you down. You stand a better chance in the confined space even though your movements will be restricted as well." Batman instructed before tossing him a small device. "If you find him, activate this by pressing the button and we will be there as quick as possible."

"You make it sound like this kid is a villain or something." Kid Flash joked.

"Not a villain, but under the influence of one." Batman corrected solemnly.

Muttering to himself, Kid unscrewed the screws keeping the grate on and climbed in, looking back when he heard the grate being propped back up.

"We have to make it look like you aren't in here, you can still get out but we don't want to alert Ro… Dick to your presence." Flash explained.

With a nod, the boy continued to crawl through the tiny space, talking to himself as he went. "I can't believe they sent me in here, it's crazy to think someone would come here willingly. I hate enclosed places, why'd I have to get this job?" He just kept repeating similar sentences as he made turn after turn until suddenly an eerie laugh was heard. "What was that?"

Wally slowly went around the bend to be met with the face of a familiar young boy. "Dick, thank god it's only you, I thought I was running into someone dangerous with that laugh that came through here, did you hear it?"

Dick didn't answer, just released a crazy cackle before falling through the grate below him, landing gracefully on the floor ten feet below. Wally followed him, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to keep Dick in the vents. He reached for his 'cupboards' where he had stored the device Batman had given him, but his hand was knocked away by a bat-a-rang. The speedster looked around frantically for Batman, but no one else was in the room, his eyes locked onto Dick who was holding another two in his hands.

"Where'd you get those?" Kid Flash asked, trying to distract him enough to reach the button. When there was no answer he ran towards the boy as fast as he could while grabbing the device. He pressed it just as the two bat-a-rangs tripped his legs, causing him to roll right in front of the bird.

Dick tied up Wally's feet with ease and was about to get to his hands when a red blur knocked him away. Flash materialized behind Dick, who was rolling to his feet with an evil smirk. As soon as he stood up, Dick released a small ball that released a gas upon impact with the ground. Flash created a small tornado to dissipate the gas but not before he got a few breaths of it, causing him to slow down just enough for the bird to be able to catch him. Flash found himself next to Wally within a matter of seconds, feet and hands tied up.

Wally watched amazed as Dick dodged a punch that seemed to come out of the shadow itself. Batman stepped out of the shadow and stared down at the bird. Dick glared right back, but Batman could tell his eyes were slightly glazed over. He grabbed for something in his belt, slightly proud when his son grazed his arm with a well aimed throw. But that wouldn't stop him from saving his little bird; he grabbed a decent sized capsule and threw it at the boy, who despite his efforts to avoid it got drenched by the water in the capsule.

Dick shook his head in surprise, and then looked around in slight confusion. Finally he looked up to Batman and sheepishly asked, "What did I do this time?"

"You tried to rob a bank and gave Gordon and his men a very difficult time." Batman smirked.

"Anyone hurt?" Dick asked, looking to the two speedsters on the floor. "Good, KF got away from her."

"Um, anyone want to fill me in?" Wally asked, slightly annoyed that he couldn't undo the knot on his feet.

Dick looked up to Batman before walking over to Wally and undoing the knot easily. "You'll see in a few minutes, right now we have to go explain the situation to Commissioner Gordon, I'm sure he'll let me off and then we can go get Ivy."

"Woah, wait, you can't be serious about coming after Ivy with us." Wally protested.

"Why not? I mean, I've fought her before. And besides, someone has to watch Batman's back and who better than Robin?" Dick smirked at the surprised look on the older boy's face when he registered what was just said. "Come on KF, tell me you didn't realize it was me while we were being held hostage together, I mean I figured you out on the helicopter."

"What, but I never said anything about that!" Wally cried out in protest.

"There are other ways to figure things out than words." Robin smirked as they walked out of the room, Batman making sure the video feeds were deleted before they left.

"So how'd you figure it out?" Wally asked.

"You were vibrating and ate a whole protein bar in like ten seconds; only a speedster can do that." Dick answered as they walked out of the building.

"Oh good, you got him." Gordon said as they walked up to him.

"Yeah, he was up in the air vents; thank Kid Flash for finding him." Flash ruffled his sidekick's hair playfully.

"I'll take him home Commissioner, the only way we could get him out of the vents was by promising him a ride in the Batmobile. He was under the influence of one of Poison Ivy's spores and didn't know what he was doing." Batman explained.

"If you say so Batman, but make sure he gets home safely, I've already told Bruce's butler of what was going on, he said he would pass it onto Bruce right away." Gordon told him.

With a nod Batman walked off, sheltering his ward from the media's cameras instinctually until he was safely in the back of the car with Wally. He and Flash climbed in a second later and then the car took off down the narrow streets of Gotham towards the cave.


End file.
